


The Pawn and the Power

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [8]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hercules (1997), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Disabled Character, Catholicism, Crossover, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Quasimodo prays.





	The Pawn and the Power

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was playing Disney music on Spotify, so I blame her for this. I never imagined this pairing before but here we go.

Quasimodo prayed. He prayed with raw, cracked fingers and a throat dry as dust, one pious plea after another, a stream of Latin and French that sometimes even he couldn't decipher. He spoke names that Frollo would have cut his tongue off for muttering, praying to demons as much as deities until at last one responded.


End file.
